Escape on the menu
by sparks-haven
Summary: What will happen when a girl from Hogan’s past shows up as a POW at stalag 13, only to have her cause friction between him and London.
1. Chapter 1

Hogan and LeBeau walked outside, only to be shooed back into the barracks by Schultz. "Hey Schultz what is going on the Kommondant does not want anyone outside? We are supposed to be able to play volleyball right now." Hogan was all out of chocolate so he was going to have to talk what was going on out of Schultz.

Schultz looked at Hogan, "Back into the barracks Hogan please."

Hogan looked at Lebeau as they saw a car drive up and stop at the Kommondant office. They both walked back into the barracks "Kinch get the coffee pot I want to hear what is going on in the office."

Kinch went into Hogan's office and got the coffee pot to hook it up so they could listen to the conversation going on in his office. "I know they have a prisoner in there but with all the guards guarding the office there is no way I'll be able to get anywhere near there." Hogan said almost disappointed.

LeBeau and Newkirk looked at him "should we inform London of the new transfer or should we wait until we have found out who this new prisoner ..."

Hogan stopped them mid sentence the coffee pot was working,

'_Kim you are all alone here? No one has ever escaped and you being a female your chances are even less.'_ That was Klink's voice

'_Sir, I wish to speak to the senior officer at this camp. If I am to stay here that is and I will talk to you following my communications with him.'_

'_You are bright one for an American soldier, Schultz get me Colonel Hogan.' _

"Kinch put that away Schultz will be here LeBeau you and Newkirk get out there and tell Schultz I am not to be disturbed."

LeBeau and Newkirk joined Carter out in the main room where they were playing cards when Schultz came in. "Where is Colonel Hogan?"

Newkirk bumped LeBeau's arm when he asked that meaning for him to answer Schultz's question. "He is in his office and does not want to be disturbed, the business he is doing in there is of extreme importance for our escape tonight." LeBeau was not all that good at thinking on his feet and that was the best thing he could come up with.

*Meanwhile in Hogan's office*

Kinch looked at Hogan who was really worried ever since he had heard the girl's voice come over the coffee pot. "Colonel, what is wrong? You normally want to talk to the prisoner's when they first come in but this one she wants to talk to you and you say no, what gives?"

Hogan looked at Kinch he knew him too well they had been working together for too long for him to be able to hid this type of thing from him. "I'll go talk to her but I need you to send word to London that we have Kim Nickels at Stalag 13 and see when they want to come and pick her up. Kinch I want her out of here in a few days understand, it is a matter of up most importance that this is done this way. She can compromise everything we have here."

LeBeau knocked on the door. "Hogan, Schultz is still here and would like to see you."

Hogan walked out of his office with Kinch following him, "you wanted to see me Schultz?"

Schultz looked him over "Colonel Klink requests you in his office immediately."

Hogan followed Schultz out of the Barracks to Klink's office.

*Back at the Barracks*

Kinch sent the wire over to London when he got up from the tunnel he was shaking his head. Newkirk and LeBeau looked at him and asked "What's wrong bad news from London Kinch?"

Kinch looked that the two of them "Well it is news that Hogan is not going to like, but I am not too sure why."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: To all of you who seemingly hate the way that I am writing this story don't read it if you don't like the way it is going...

* * *

Kinch looked that the two of them "Well it is news that Hogan is not going to like, but I am not too sure why."

LeBeau just looked at him. "You mean London wants us to keep the girl here for a few days?"

Kinch looked at the door; he really did not want to be the one to tell Hogan that they were going to have to keep the girl here for a while longer than he was hoping for them to have to. But with him telling LeBeau, Newkirk and Carter maybe one of them would tell him about it. "The orders are for us to keep her here until we get word from London to send her back there. She is a top of the line fighter pilot and we have to keep her from trying to escape at the same time. There have been strings pulled to get her put into this camp so that we can watch her. I am not too sure what is going on between her and Hogan but he obviously knows her from before with her being a fighter pilot and all." He looked at LeBeau who was now looking through his book of recipes to see what he could make for her.

*Back in Klink's office*

Kim sat on the chair with two guards at her sides. Her wrists and ankles were still in chains and no matter what she did she could not manage to get them out. Her mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out how she was going to escape this camp. _Then it went to the name of the senior officer that she had heard this Colonel Klink say to the guard. 'Hogan' where have I heard that name before, I mean there was a Colonel Hogan back in basic training but _... her thoughts stopped dead in their tracks _it has to be him._ She looked towards the door as it opened to her surprise the Kommondant did not leave the room.

Hogan just looked at her, he could not believe it that he was going to have to help her escape this girl was a master at doing that back a basic training and well it would take some time to disguise her he would still be able to do it.

Kim looked at Klink "A moment with Hogan alone, Kommondant. Where can I go with you guys outside the door and guards outside the windows?"

Hogan looked at Klink "you have my word that I will not let her escape right now."

Klink and the guards walked out the door closing it behind them.

"Surprised?" Kim asked as she looked at Hogan.

"Not in the slightest. You always were a fool when it came to getting caught for doing things. What did you do to deserve getting put into chains this time?"

She looked at him. "Hogan, I'm shocked. This is not my fault my plane got shot down a few miles from here. This is the fourth POW camp I've been to; all the others have not enough guards to hold me." She sat there for a moment to admire the work she had done in the past few days then looked up at Hogan who did not seem amused by this. "This one should be easy, what took you so long getting here. I saw you standing outside your barracks when I walked in."

Hogan just looked at her, "Listen if it was up to me I would still be celebrating our victories with you on the beaches in England but I am here running this camp helping people escape. So just do me and everyone else here a favour lay low and don't try anything I'll have you out of here in a few days. That sound more to your liking, I have a wire on its way to London right now about your pick up you will be out of here before you know it."

She looked at him almost wanting to get out of the chair and hit him, she could not believe what she was hearing it was going to be a bad enough time being in this camp and well she did not want to stay here longer than a few hours. "How long?"

Hogan just looked at her. "Few days tops, I promise. Now just remember name, rank and serial number. Okay I'll come see you in the cooler in a little while when I get the news."

"I guess that will have to do. I would salute you but as you can see I am just a tiny bit tied up right now" she nodded to him as he walked out and Klink walked back in.

Hogan left the office and walked back to his barracks he could not believe that she was only going to be here for a few days and well it would only be a matter of time before they got word from London he only hoped that he would be able to keep her from escaping before then. When he got into the barracks Kinch and LeBeau followed him into the office. "I suppose you have news from London for me Kinch?" he said with a smile on his face, looking after Kim was going to be hard and he would be happy to get rid of her and send her back on her way.

Kinch just looked at him now more than ever he was hoping to have Newkirk in the room with them hopefully to lighten the mood at tiny bit so that it would be easier to tell Hogan about the answer. He and LeBeau just sat down on the bed for a few seconds before he handed the paper with the transmission on it to Hogan.

Hogan looked at the paper he lit it on fire. "Well" he said shaking his head as he sat down on the bed next to LeBeau "she is really not going to like the sound of this."

"Did you tell her that she would be leaving us soon, Colonel?" Kinch asked after he realized what was going on.

Hogan looked at LeBeau, "Do you think you could make some American food for tonight, LeBeau? I will take it to her in hopes that she will not be too mad at me when I tell her that she is being ordered by London to stay in this camp for the next few days, at least"

LeBeau nodded as he walked away into the other room to start cooking, Kinch looked at Hogan. "So what happened between the two of you that you want to get rid of her this quickly, usually you are one of the ones wanting to keep the females around for a while but this one you want out of the camp immediately."

Hogan looked at the door there was really no one in the barracks that he did not want to be able to hear this. "It is something along the lines of she is a wild girl. And she will hate the cooler more than anything. Kinch I know her and she will try to escape this place probably more than once and she will get this camp out of business with the underground."


	3. Chapter 3

LeBeau looked at the recipe book that he had and then looked at what he had in the cupboard. Getting to cook for an American soldier and especially a female soldier. Newkirk looked at him as LeBeau whistled as he worked in the barracks he was always in a good mood when he was able to cook.

Meanwhile back in the office.

Kinch looked at Hogan wondering what he was thinking about it was starting to get a bit late and he knew that the Colonel would want to deal with this before lights out that night. "What did you have in mind, Colonel, maybe one of us walking into there and telling her straight up that she is not going to be getting out of the camp for a few weeks at least."

Hogan was pacing the room by now and he was trying to figure out the same thing. How to tell Kim that she was going to be staying at the camp longer than he had promised her that she would have to do so? He looked at Kinch and then at the door where behind it LeBeau was cooking a good American meal he hoped. Maybe one she might actually like and not attempt to throw at anyone due to her dislike for it. He laughed that was bringing back memories of basic training and they were fun all in themselves. "Kinch honestly I am not so sure about what we are going to do with Kim? I am trying to figure that one out myself. I was thinking maybe get LeBeau take the food into the cooler to her she has always had a soft spot for French males."

Kinch looked at him again and smiled he was happy that he did not have to put his life on the line from the sound of this girl. "How are you going to tell her that she is going to have to stay here longer than she wants to stay here?"

"I was thinking of having LeBeau tell her that way I will stay out of harm's way which will be nice for everyone involved. However I did say that I would be in later so I am not too sure that is the best idea sending LeBeau into somewhere to do the work that I should be doing in the first place." He looked at Kinch who was studying the floor with great intent, Hogan thought to himself wondering if Kinch secretly wanted to be the one he sent to tell Kim about the so called bad news as she would see it. Klink would know soon enough that she was going to be staying, at this camp and then she would be released into the normal population and that would cause chaos which she would use as a distraction to get away. Hogan knew this girl and knew the way she thought about things let alone the way she would hate all the attention from everyone in the camp. Maybe the best way to deal with the problem was to tell everyone to leave her alone then she would not get any special treatment and work to finish it all.

A/N: Okay guys I know it is short but I am trying to update all the stories before January so hope you enjoy this.


End file.
